


Gotta Get It Right

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: It takes inspiration, effort and chemistry to create the perfect kiss…(Behind the scenes of That Kiss - 14th October 2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Obviously there’s been Robron fic about That Kiss and I didn’t really know what I could add to the theme….so, I wrote rpf about it instead LOL. Apparently my feelings for Gemma, Ryan and Danny being mates came out in this in unexpected ways oops.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Everyone takes their places for the next scene, with Ryan standing just behind the door that separates the Woolpack bar from the back end of the set. Pip, the director, calls action, Ryan hears the murmured lines of the other actors with little Harvey before he squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath in then swaggers out in true Robert fashion. His heart starts to thump faster when he sees Danny looking resplendent in his green jumper and he already feels the electricity crackle between them when he touches Danny's arm so that he follows him out into the other part of the set. Pip calls an end to the scene once they go through the doors to be faced with him watching a monitor and the rest of the crew. 

As he and Danny wait for the next shot to be established, Ryan glances at him and suddenly feels nervous. He hasn't felt like that since their first on-screen kiss and their first hotel scenes. This isn't particularly a first exactly, so he's not sure why those feelings have resurfaced, but it calms him somewhat when Danny senses his nerves and curls his fingers around his wrist. He's still got a grip on Ryan when the door beside them moves and Gemma pops her head round.

“What're you doing here?” he laughs, but glad for the distraction, “Get back in there!”

“Aw come on, I thought I'd catch you 'rehearsing',” she winks slyly at Ryan because she likes winding him up.

Danny comes to his rescue. “Babe, we don't need to practice 'cause we're already pros,”

Ryan can tell by the sparkle in her eyes that she's not insulted in the slightest. “Yeah, I know, I've seen you two enough in your dressing room,” she snorts then points at them both with a serious look, “Remember no tongues, it's pre-watershed telly, this,”

Danny shakes his head but he looks at Ryan with a certain tilt to his mouth, as if daring him to try anyway. They know they can't, for the reason Gemma playfully reminded them of and also because not every single person in the crew knows about them as a couple. Technical people come and go all the time, so the only ones privy to the extra layer in their personal relationship is their bosses and their friends. Their friends, like Gemma, like to skate close to the truth, teasing them good-naturedly until they have to get their work done.

“Hey, do you mind? We're tryna keep focused here,” Danny says, shoving at her body to push her back into the other room.

Gemma resists with a giggle and glances at Ryan, reaching through to punch him gently in the jaw. “Go get 'im, tiger! Your fans won't know what's hit them in a few weeks from now. Snog his face off I say!”

“God, Gems, you're obsessed with kissing,” Danny rolls his eyes but is grinning too, “Stop with the jealousy, alright?”

She nods, looking Ryan up and down, reminiscing,“Oh yeah, I really miss freezing my tits off up a mountain in Russia and trying to remember that flippin' accent all the damn time!”

It forces a chuckle out of him and a realisation. Gemma's right - he could _really_ do something with this kiss here, make it different and fun and hopefully, importantly, what the fans want to see.

Danny opens his mouth as if he's about to respond when Pip puts an end to their banter by calling for quiet. Ryan shakes his hands out and jumps up and down on the spot a few times, stopping when Danny raises his eyebrow at him being weird. He's psyching himself up, getting his game face on, but he can't let him know that yet so he just smiles sunnily and Danny's eyes predictably soften.

With cameras rolling, Ryan grabs him by the waistband of his jeans and pulls Danny in towards his body. His hand slips perilously close to his cock and Ryan sees the flicker of recognition in his eyes, but they plough on and come together in the kiss. However, he forgets to move his hands to Danny's face, fingers clenching in the waistband as he backs Danny up against the wall. He comes back to his senses when Danny's mouth slackens against his, the pause too early, and Pip calls cut.

“That....didn't look right,” he frowns, confused, and with a half laugh as Ryan takes one step back from Danny.

“Yeah, I – sorry, I don't know what happened there,” he covers, eyes skittering away, embarrassed.

“It's good!” Pip enthuses, palm landing heavily on his shoulder, “Just not quite what I had in mind. Can we stick to the plan?”

“Yeah, absolutely, sorry again,” he replies, walking backwards to his mark.

Danny follows with a smirk and there's something predatory in his gaze before he effects his confused Aaron face to begin the scene for a second time. It's a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment but Ryan feels Robert take over him, the need to be assertive and seductive making him puff out his chest.

“Let's take it from the crotch grab.” Pip says and gets back behind his monitor. “And...action!”

After the initial kiss goes well, Ryan steps into Danny's space to push him towards the wall, but his hold falls to his shoulders and down to circle his wrists without thinking. It doesn't help that Danny is pliable and runs with it, melting against Ryan's body. It's when he's unable to reciprocate by touching Ryan, his hands pinned, that Pip intervenes once more. Danny looks up from under his dark lashes and Ryan wants to curse him that he's inspiring him to put the moves on him, but it's not what the director envisioned. That's why it feels charged as the lines of himself and Robert bleed together, meeting more frequently now that he's not quite the arsehole worthy of a punch in the face.

“Sorry, sorry,” Pip actually apologies, like Ryan's going to argue the point, “Can we try something a little more equal? Danny, grab him right back, okay? Aaron's definitely on the same page almost immediately,”

Danny's already close against him when Ryan grabs his face for the third kiss and, knowing they've got it right, he falls into the familiar chaste feel of Danny's lips on his. The grip on his shoulder flutters upwards and Ryan presses in, continuing with the kissing. His eyes are closed and for a split second it feels like this is real. He pauses, shaken and breathing heavier and swallows a moan as Danny's fingers, peeking from his sleeve, touch his neck. He shudders when they go further and slide into his hair and and his own hand drops from Danny's arm.

“Cut!”

They stop the kiss naturally and don't spring apart, the secret to their successful on-screen intimacy, as Ryan briefly rests his forehead against Danny's and breathes the same air as him for a moment then leans his hand on the wall beside Danny's head. Danny blinks at him, quiet from the passion, and twists his fingers in his sleeve.

“That's in the bag!” Pip beams, interrupting, “Excellent stuff. Just what I wanted.”

“Yeah,” Danny murmurs, dazed, before clearing his throat and standing up straight. He extends his hand to Pip. “I mean, it's been great working with you, mate, it really has,”

Ryan shakes his hand too, their block with Pip completely finished before the hard work begins on Duncan's, and he and Danny leave the crew to it, pushing back into the bar set. Mark, Gemma and Zoe are still there, with Harvey in the corner on a break with his mum. The adults cheer mockingly.

“Three times a charm, eh, lads? Thought ya would've gone for more, y'know, made the most of it,” Mark wiggles his eyebrows before Gemma nudges him hard in the ribs. Ryan would appreciate it if she didn't look like she was enjoying her on-screen partner's effort.

“Just proves what Danny said,” he shrugs, “we're pros,”

“Now, if you'll excuse us,” Danny declares and Ryan looks at him, puzzled, before Danny grabs his elbow and marches them off set to a chorus of 'ooh!'s. 

They fall into the corridor and Ryan winces as Danny shoves him forcefully against the wall, immediately crowding and trapping him in place. Taking control, he yanks Ryan in with a proper grip on his neck and their mouths collide heavily, Ryan's heart jumping into his throat from the sudden, heated turn of events. He's a little bit pleased that his kissing for the show has inspired Danny like this. “Did you kiss her like that?” he gasps, finally letting Ryan breathe, as he clenches his fingers in Ryan's hair.

“Who? Gemma?” At Danny's nod, his mouth a thin, determined line, Ryan eyes him warily. “Is this a trick question? I don't know, I don't remember. Why?” he asks before it comes to him. “Wait. Are you – are you _jealous_? Really?”

Danny presses his lips together at his boyfriend's teasing and lifts one shoulder reluctantly. “I knew you were nervous and I didn't get it because we've kissed loads and it's _me_ , but then Gemma said about that Russia thing and I - ”

Seeing he's hit a surprising nerve, Ryan runs both hands down Danny's waist to squeeze his hips. “It was the fans,” he explains gently.

He stops short, his body less defensive and tense. “What?”

“Gemma reminded me that _the viewers_ would appreciate a great kiss, so that's what I was trying to give you, and them. It's got nothing to do with Gems, honestly. We kissed for a job, that's it,”

“We kiss for a job,” Danny points out not unreasonably, but gives in when Ryan can't help being amused at his ridiculousness. “Alright, fine, not exactly the same I s'pose.”

“Not by a long shot, baby.” He pitches his voice low and leans in, “Kiss me right this second.”

Ryan sighs inwardly, happily relieved, when Danny complies and they slot together like puzzle pieces. This kiss is less aggressive than Danny's earlier panicked, insecure response and Ryan tugs him into his body, so he can feel just what he does to him with a simple meeting of mouths. He lets his moan free, something he couldn't do on set, when Danny's hands sink back into his hair and their tongues touch. Anyone could catch them here, just like Robert and Aaron, but Ryan wants to make sure that Danny understands first.

He grins when Danny pulls away and tucks his face into Ryan's neck. “Sorry I was being stupid,”

“Hm,” he hums, amused, “maybe. But I couldn't get that right in one take, so shall we call it even? I was too busy, um, thinking about you and what you really do to me,”

“Good to hear,” Danny whispers and rubs their noses together. “We smashed it, didn't we? In there,”

Ryan nods against his forehead, “Like always,” he starts to grin, “and no tongues in sight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
